


fits like a glove

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy gets her suit and tries it on for the first time





	fits like a glove

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card - Daisy Johnson & First Time 
> 
> Shoutout to [Waverly-Earp](http://waverly-earp.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr for the prompt/suggestion of Daisy's first time in the suit

 “What’s the emergency, Simmons?” Daisy questions as she enters the lab.

 

Something major has to be going down because she hasn’t heard her friend this worked up over something in a long time, which in her opinion, is a very good thing.

 

Stress and Jemma Simmons isn’t a good combination.

 

Bobbi leans against one of the counters with a grin on her face so whatever is going on, probably isn’t a bad, end of the world situation.

 

“Oh good, Daisy. You’re here,” says Jemma as turns to face Daisy.

 

“So, what’s up?” she pauses then her eyes widen, “Oh God, you’re not dying, are you?” asks Daisy.

 

Jemma blinks several times.

 

“Oh gosh, no; it’s nothing that serious. Honestly, Daisy—you and your imagination,” replies Jemma with a shake of her head.

 

“I’ve got something for you though,” says Jemma before taking Daisy’s hand.

 

Leading her across the room with Bobbi following them, she brings Daisy to a covered stand and puts her right in front of her.

 

Jemma looks at her once more before pulling off the sheet.

 

There on the mannequin, is a black suit made out of some protective material that Daisy is sure Simmons will tell her all about sooner or later, black boots, a tactical belt around the waist, a gun holster on the thigh and a pair of silver/black streamlined gauntlets.

 

Daisy’s jaw drops open as she takes it in.

 

“This…is…amazing, Simmons! Thank you!” exclaims Daisy before pulling her friend into a hug, which is quickly returned.

 

“You’re welcome, it’s about time you had a proper field suit and Fitz, along with help from Mack, made some more modifications to the gauntlets,” explains Jemma.

 

Bobbi walks around the stand.

 

“Gotta say, you’re gonna look like a Rockstar in this,” compliments Bobbi.

 

The two women shoo her off to try on her new suit.

 

Standing in her room, Daisy takes a deep breath because this is more than she ever expected and it’s a little overwhelming, which she can admit to herself.

 

Putting on each piece slowly and methodically, she takes a moment to appreciate the feel before moving onto the next piece. Before long, she’s dressed in the entire suit then she walks over to the mirror to see what she looks like. Daisy’s surprised by how powerful and strong she looks wearing the suit. Somehow, she needs to do something to thank Jemma for this.

 

She looks like a real hero.

 

Running her fingers up and down her arm, she savors the feel of the protective material against her finger tips, knowing her chances of coming home safely just increased. Then her fingers wander over the belt and holster.

 

This is the final piece that she needed when it came to acceptance of her powers and who she is.

 

She walks back into the lab and both ladies’ jaws drop and eyes widen as they take her in.

 

“You’re gonna have the bad guys quaking in their boots,” comments Bobbi with a grin while walking around Daisy to take the whole look in.

 

"Quake? That would be a good codename," contemplates Daisy.

 

“I wanted something practical of course, but you deserve to have something with a bit of style, Daisy,” states Jemma.

 

“This is brilliant and fits like a glove,” replies Daisy.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, go take it off because your super-suit isn’t loungewear,” comments Jemma.

 

Daisy pouts but does as she is instructed.

 

After all, a mission will come up soon enough and she’ll get to take her suit for a spin.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> -Short comments
> 
> -Long comments
> 
> -Questions
> 
> -Constructive criticism
> 
> -“<3” as extra kudos
> 
> -Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
